


The Girlfriend Excuse

by evangelineimagine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Dean gets jealous when a guys is hitting on Y/N
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 29





	The Girlfriend Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is one of the first fics I ever wrote, so I know I would write this a lot differently today, but here it is!

«Your turn to fill gas,» Dean smirked at her, as he turned the ignition off. 

«I did it last time!» Y/n shot back. 

«And I have been driving this whole time, so out you go.“ 

«You won’t let me drive.“ 

«Because you might hurt my baby!» 

«I’m a better driver than you.» She raised her eyebrows, a smile playing on her lips. 

«Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go fill her up.» Dean said, turning his head to look the other way, signalizing the banter was over. 

Dean saw her walk around the back of the impala and starting to fill up with gas. Y/n stood slightly bowed, her hand resting on the cap of the impala, the other holding the pump. He bit his lip, looking her up and down through the side mirror. 

Everyone but Y/n seemed to know what kind of attraction she could have on people, but every time anyone would bring it up, she would seem oblivious to it. Just as she was with Dean, who probably was the one deepest into her trap. 

While Dean was just sitting there, creepily looking at her and imagining different scenarios in his head, a guy walked over to Y/n where she stood filling the gas. 

«Hello there beautiful.» The guy stood far to close to Y/n for Dean’s liking, but then again, Y/n didn’t look quite impressed by the guy in front of her either, so she didn’t answer him. 

«Wanna join me in the bar? Beer on me.» The guy winked, but Y/n only rolled her eyes in return. 

«No thank you.» She declined, as she took the pump out of the car, and back to where it was supposed to stand. 

«Oh come on, babe. You’ll love it.» The guy urged on, taking a step closer to her. 

«What do you think you’re doing with my girlfriend, punk?» Dean’s sharp voice made the guy take a step away from her, looking away from Y/n to see Dean walking over to her. 

«Is this guy bothering you, babe?» Dean asked nonchalantly, his hand placed on her waist as he looked down on her. 

Y/n gave Dean a weird look but quickly jumped on his acting, pouting her lips. «Yes, he won’t leave.» She snuck her hands around him, as she stepped closer, before looking over at the guy with a smug look on her face. 

«Well? What are you waiting for, man? Run along!» Dean half shouted, taking a step forward in the guy’s direction, making him stumble backwards and quickly turn around to walk to where he came from. 

After seeing the guy walking back to his car and driving away, Y/n turned back to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow. 

«So I’m your girlfriend, huh?» 

«Yeah, I figured brother didn’t have the same effect.» He said as he let go of her starting to turn around, but not before she took a hold of his arms, throwing her arms around him in a hug, preventing him from going back into the car. 

«Thank you, Dean.» She whispered into his neck. «No problem.» She pulled away slightly, looking up at Dean for a second before it seemed like she decided upon something, smashing her lips against his. It didn’t take long for Dean to react to the kiss, his arms again holding around her, keeping her close to his body. 

«The girlfriend excuse was definitely the best.» She grinned up at him, before stepping away and going back around to go back into the impala.


End file.
